


Go!

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz's POV, What They Become post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's clawing into the ground, trying to crawl to her, but he knows he'll never make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to be the second part of my other fic, "Don't Go." It was supposed to be the same story from Fitz's perspective. But when I started writing it, the earthquake was suddenly a much bigger deal, and the ceiling started collapsing, and well . . . this happened. So, it's kind of related to the other fic, but it's also very different. Anyway, here you go.

For a moment, he has everything he wants right there in his arms.  

She didn't expect his embrace, and to be honest, neither did he. The moment the ground started to shake, he reached for her without thinking, shielding her like she's the most precious thing in the world.

Because that's what she is. 

He looks around for a doorway, or some place that would be structurally sound. Anywhere.

_Have to save her. Have to save Jemma._

He tells her it's okay, and he'll make sure it will be. When he feels her head lean against his chest, he knows that there's no other choice.

But the room is filling with dust and dirt, and it takes him a minute to find the entrance, but Jemma moves with him when he goes for it. They go together like they're one being, and his heart aches, because they never will be.

Just before they reach it, something crushes his leg, and she slips through his hands as he falls. The pain sears through him, and he knows the bone has broken. He tries not to howl, but he can't bite it back.

"Fitz!"

She's at the bottom of the steps, a hand on the shifting wall, peering back at him in terror. Maybe she can get up the staircase; maybe she'll be quick enough to get out of danger.

"Jemma, go!"

He's clawing into the ground, trying to crawl to her, but he knows he'll never make it. His leg feels damp with what must be his blood, but his focus is on her.

"Go! Leave me!"

"Fitz?"

"I'll be . . . I'll be fine," he lies. "Go while y-you can."

"I'm not leaving you here."

She's so good. So very good. Good enough to try to save Donnie, good enough to want to stay with the useless mass of a former genius.

"Go!"

His lips are dry, and he's coughing on the dust, but she has to go. He has to make her go. His eyes meet hers, and he knows she's hesitating, trying to find some way to save him, but she can't. He's already dead.

"You have to live, Jemma, I n- . . . I need you to live. You don't need me. Leave me behind and go."

She's saying something, but it's not quite words, and there's no time to listen. Why is she still here? She's done this before. She'll be fine.

"You can live without me Jemma. You already did at H- . . . at HYDRA. But I . . . it broke me. I'm . . . I'm broken. I've already done all the good I can do. You can go, you can . . . move on."

When she's staring at him in silence, the desperation inside him boils and bursts.

"Jemma, go!"

"No!"

Suddenly there are hands on him, pulling him upward, and as the ceiling itself starts to buckle, his arm is being slung around her shoulders.

"You're wrong, Fitz," she says. "You're so wrong."

He wants to push her away, but he knows her. She pulled him up ninety feet of ocean, and she's determined to pull him up now. So he stands, because he can't slow her, can't weigh her down.

"Jemma, please."

"No."

When she starts to walk, he knows he's lost this battle, and if he's not strong enough, he'll lose her, too. So he walks with her, ignoring the pain and focusing on her, on getting her out of here.

She has to get out of here.

And if she won't leave him, he'll have to get out of here, too.


End file.
